


Негде спрятаться

by Omletto



Series: Долгие ночи в Чертокамне [1]
Category: Beelzebub (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Stupid shit, dirty tips, hystery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omletto/pseuds/Omletto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вельзи прислали очередную игрушку</p>
            </blockquote>





	Негде спрятаться

– Ога! Ога, ты слышишь меня? Стой! Стой, кому говорят! Почему мы бежим? Куда мы бежим? А-а-а-а! Почему за нами гонится Хильда? А-а-а-а! Она зла, Ога, что ты на этот раз натворил? Неправда, ты постоянно встреваешь, а я получаю! Я бы лучше дома остался. Нет, не с Ален-Делоном! Нет, не в кроватке! Он спит на полу! Один! Ога, я счас тебе наваляю! А-а-а-а! Она стреляет! В нас, Ога! Из какой-то стрёмной штуковины! А-а-а-а! Чем-то белым и вязким! Нет, на меня не попало, спасибо, что беспокоишься. Не смей ржать! Ога! Ога-а-а-а! Почему у Хильды в руках пистолет в форме пони? Ога, как она им стреляет? Надеюсь, пони не мальчик. Твою… Погнали в школу, Вельзи не потеряй! Етить, тут темно, хоть глаз выколи. Ай! Что за придурки здесь камней накидали?! Ой, это ж наша школа, глупый вопрос. Ога, подожди меня! В медпункт, поворачивай налево, там можно переждать! Фух, здесь посветлее будет. Давай, Ога, рассказывай. Никаких «как всегда»! Снова посылка из Демонии? Нет, не стоит вспоминать прошлый раз, и неважно, что медкабинет и так напоминает. Что на этот раз? Пистолет «Маленький наездник»? Ха-ха-ха! Что, правда? И зачем он нужен? Учить Вельзи верховой езде? Он будет вести войско демонов в поход на лошади? Он же сын Владыки Тьмы! О-о-о, понятно, Тёмный Властелин обчитался истории Японии. Ещё бы какие-нибудь шоги извращенские прислал. Надеюсь, он не научит малыша кричать «are u ready, guys». Лады, а как это связано с тобой? Что он делает? Пистолет превращает в пони? Ога, нам нужно спрятаться тщательней. Нет, я не зассал! Ога, я слышу её шаги. Ога, что нам делать?! Может, спрятаться в столовке? Если вредная тётка её не закрывает. Вельзи, ну скажи ему, что нам надо бежать. Давай, Ога, да что ж ты тяжёлый такой, пихайся давай! Маленькими перебежками, за углом чисто, погнали. Нам осталось пару поворотов, поднажмите там. А-а-а-а-а! Хильда! Хильдочка, здравствуй! Как жизнь? Всё хорошо, ну и ладушки, а мне домой пора, там Ален-Делон заждался. Всем пока-а-а-а-а! Ау, Ога, пусти! Пусти, я тебе сказал! Твоя жена, сам и разбирайся с ней! Ога, ну Ога! Нет. Хильда, Ога отец Вельзи, вот пусть он и побудет лошадкой. Не надо выбирать между нами. Я же мерзкий, я не могу быть лошадкой твоего господина. Нет, Хильда, пожалуйста, не надо. Хильда-а-а-а! Фух, было не больно, только эта жидкая дрянь больно противная. Наверное, так и осталась на руке. А-а-а-а-а-а! Где моя рука? Что с ней? Копыто? Ога, это копыто! А-а-а-а-а-ах…  
***  
– Тьфу… Он снова вырубился. И что теперь – тащить на себе?  
– Дябу!  
– Ох, ну ты и урод, Фуруичи. Зато смотри, Бесопуз, у тебя будет лошадка, маленькая, белая и до жути говорливая.  
– Дябу-да!  
– Согласен, чёлка у неё смешная.

**Author's Note:**

> самое прекрасное в этом - рисуночек милой Dragon Flash! не перестаю радоваться ему и тому, как няшен Фуру ^^
> 
> [Furuichi-pony](http://tali-nova.deviantart.com/art/Furuichi-pony-375216434) by ~[Tali-Nova](http://tali-nova.deviantart.com/) on [deviantART](http://www.deviantart.com)


End file.
